The Pill Gone Wrong!
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [FWGW] Fred membuat pil aneh malam itu dan mengujinya pada George, tak disangka keesokannya malah seperti ini! Fred yang selalu dibuat gemas dengan kucing, harus berhadapan dengan adik kembarnya yang berubah menjadi setengah kucing! Bisakah Fred menahan dirinya? "JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA FRED-NYA!"/"Kucing manis jangan menggeram !" Slash, more warn inside!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

Warning: TWINCEST, SLASH, BxB, bromance, bagi yang tidak suka itu semua diharapkan keluar, saya ga mau ada persoalan tentang pairnya nanti

Setting: tahun ke-3 Harry, a.k.a tahun ke-5 Fred dan George

 **DLDR! RnR please?**

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **The Pill Gone Wrong!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Fred!"

Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ketika sebuah sapaan terdengar di telinganya, dia melihat sang adik menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh hey, Ron," sapanya balik dengan nada cerianya yang khas.

Ron duduk di sampingnya, "Sedang bikin apa sih? Sampai-sampai ruang rekreasi rasanya sangat sunyi," cibir Ron sekaligus bertanya.

Fred menatap ke depannya, meja yang dia gunakan dipenuhi dengan buku-buku yang terbuka, serbuk-serbuk bermacam warna bertaburan, beberapa peralatan aneh juga ada di sana. _Well_ , memang lumayan berantakan keadaannya sekarang. Fred hanya nyengir sebagai jawaban, mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan 'normal' yang dia buat. Hanya ada satu yang tak dia singkirkan, yaitu sebuah pil pipih berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry yang ikut menyusul Ron ke ujung ruang rekreasi, tempatnya sekarang.

"Pil," jawab Fred singkat, "buatan terbaruku untuk toko lelucon kami nanti," lanjutnya buru-buru.

"Kalian berniat untuk membuka toko lelucon?" tanya Hermione kali ini, tampak tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, Fred mengangguk.

" _Cool_! Apa nama pil itu dan bagaimana kerjanya?" Ron terlihat bersemangat, Harry juga –anak itu sepertinya butuh hiburan di tengah-tengah ketegangan karena buronan yang kabur dari Azkaban bernama Sirius Black.

Fred berdehem sebentar, "Sebenarnya aku masih belum menentukan namanya, tapi cara bekerjanya mudah, telan saja pil ini seperti biasa dan sesuatu yang aneh akan keluar dari tubuhmu keesokan harinya, aku juga tak tahu kapan efeknya berakhir."

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Terdengar mengerikan," tanggap Hermione, sedikit bersemangat –sepertinya dia juga butuh hiburan layaknya Harry di tengah padatnya jadwal.

"Asal Percy tidak mengetahui ini," gumam Fred kemudian, "kalian ada yang sukarela mencobanya? Aku butuh kelinci percobaan," pintanya pada ketiga adik tingkatnya tersebut.

Ketiga remaja itu saling berpandangan was-was, sama sekali tak mau untuk menjadi sang suka relawan, tapi sungkan mengatakannya pada Fred. Fred menghela napas kecil sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa kalau kalian tak mau, aku bisa meminta Georgie, dia sama sekali tak tahu tentang ini!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bisa saja dia menolak," ujar Harry mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu," balas Fred menyeringai aneh, "akan kupastikan George menelan pil ini," tambahnya lalu mencelupkan pil tersebut pada jus labu milik kembarannya yang tertinggal.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mengawasi dari jauh ketika Fred mulai berdiri dan menghampiri George yang mengobrol bersama Lee.

"Georgie," sapa Fred merangkul George dari belakang riang, "kau melupakan jusmu daritadi, tahu." Lalu memberikan minuman berisi pil itu pada George.

Pemuda yang identik seperti Fred menerimanya dengan senang hati, " _Thanks_ , Fred," balasnya kemudian meminumnya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Fred mengerling pada tiga remaja itu dengan bangga.

"Perasaanku saja, atau rasa jusnya sekarang berbeda dari yang tadi?"

"Dasar, kau sudah meninggalkannya terlalu lama hingga menjadi sangat dingin, itu yang menyebabkan rasanya berbeda." Fred sedikit tertawa gugup saat George menatapnya curiga, tapi kemudian adik kembarnya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Harry memutar matanya bersama Ron, sedangkan Hermione cekikikan geli karena Fred hampir ketahuan. Tapi yang jelas, George seperti menangkap senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajah saudaranya, atau cuma perasaannya juga?

 **=o^o=**

Keesokan harinya, Fred terbangun karena guncangan yang diberikan seseorang (atau banyak orang) padanya, dia mengerjap sebentar dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tertidur di sofa ruang rekreasi tadi malam. Fred mengumpulkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu, telinganya juga sibuk menangkap panggilan-panggilan akan namanya dengan suara nyaring.

"Uhh, apa sih? Masih pagi juga, Merlin!" Keluhnya ketika tahu bahwa Ron, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Percy, dan Lee lah yang membangunkannya.

"Fred! Kau mencampurkan sesuatu pada jus labu George kemarin?!" Tanya Lee nampak panik, sama seperti yang lain.

Fred menggumam 'iya' dengan malas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Fred, masih ingat ucapanmu bahwa pil itu akan menumbuhkan sesuatu aneh bagi yang menelannya?" tanya Hermione kali ini, nampak lebih panik dari Lee.

"Iya," jawabnya pelan, "apa terjadi sesuatu pada George?" tanyanya sekarang ikut cemas, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu pada kembar tersayangnya.

"Kemari!" Harry dan Angelina menyeretnya ke tempat tidur George, adik kembarnya masih terlelap nyenyak –tak merasakan bahwa kini dia dipandang semua orang dalam tidurnya.

" _No, no_ , itu tak mungkin," ujar Fred ngeri melihat keadaan George.

"Katakan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi," perintah Percy menunjuk beberapa bagian badan George.

"Eh, uh, aku membuat satu pil kemarin malam dan mengujinya pada George diam-diam, tak kusangka akhirnya menjadi seperti ini.."

"Bukankah itu tak terlalu buruk?" Alicia malah menahan tawanya bersama Katie dan Angelina.

Hermione menatap nyalang ketiga gadis itu sebentar, "Tak terlalu buruk? George sekarang punya telinga dan ekor kucing! Bagaimana bisa itu tidak terlalu buruk?!" Memang benar, bahwa George sekarang mempunyai telinga kucing yang seiras dengan warna rambutnya dan ekor kucing yang berbulu lebat dan halus.

"Tapi itu membuatnya makin menggemaskan!" Para gadis sekarang ber-'kyaa' ria, Hermione mendengus.

"Kau harus cepat mengembalikannya seperti semula, Fred," ujar Harry, "sebelum dia ter-"

Terlambat, George mulai membuka matanya dengan kernyitan di dahi –menandakan dia bangun karena suara berisik. Semuanya terdiam, saat iris safir jernih George makin menjadi jernih, mata bulatnya kini sungguh menggemaskan ketika menatap semuanya bingung.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu- _nya_?"

Suasana makin menjadi hening mendengar pertanyaan George yang kini diakhiri dengan kata _'-nya'_ yang lucu.

"Ada apa- _nya_?"

Lee berdehem sebentar, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang George. "Jadi, begini Hun (Lee ditatap tajam oleh Fred karena panggilannya), maksudku George, bagaimana aku memulainya?"

"Jelaskan intinya saja- _nya_!"

"Pertama, kenapa tidak membersihkan diri dulu George?" tawar Angelina mencoba tersenyum lembut, tapi menjadi aneh karena terlalu dipaksakan.

George menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak! aku tak mau mandi! Aku tak suka air- _nya_!" Gadis-gadis menahan pekikan mereka, bahkan Hermione juga melakukannya.

"Ayo Georgie sayang (kali ini Ron yang ditatap tajam sekaligus nyalang oleh Fred), sebentar lagi sarapan di Aula Utama, mandi dulu oke?" Ron mau menyentuh kepala George jika saja tidak ditepis oleh George yang kini mendesis tak suka.

"Tidak- _nya_!" Serunya.

Semuanya sekarang menatap Fred yang terlihat gugup, mereka tahu bahwa Fred sangatlah lemah pada hewan bernama kucing, lemah dalam artian sangat mencintai hewan berbulu tersebut.

"INI SALAHMU, FRED!" Teriak yang lain secara serentak pada Fred.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA FRED- _NYA_!" George ikut berteriak, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar seakan melindungi Fred, sambil menggeram layaknya kucing sesungguhnya.

Fred _blank_ , George masih tak sadar, dan kini ekor George menggelitik wajahnya, dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"F-FRED! KENAPA KAU MIMISAN- _NYA_?!"

' _Semuanya gara-gara kau!_ ' Pikir Fred sama seperti yang lain.

"Seseorang, ambilkan tisu untuknya," ujar Ron _sweatdrop_.

"Kau tak apa- _nya_?" tanya George memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi dengan tatapan polos, telinga kucingnya sedikit menekuk ke bawah.

Fred mengangguk sebelum berdehem kembali, dia membelai kepala George sebentar, tapi kali ini tak seperti Ron yang ditepis langsung olehnya, George nampak menikmati ini. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu?" tanya Fred lembut.

George mengeluh keras-keras sebelum mengangguk terpaksa, "Asalkan Fred tetap baik-baik saja- _nya_!"

Fred mengacak surai George gemas, "Tenang saja!"

"Kau berjanji- _nya_! Dan berhenti memberantaki rambutku- _nya_!" George mulai beranjak berdiri dan berjalan saat teman-temannya memberinya akses untuk berjalan, sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Fred. "Apa Fred mau mandi bersamaku- _nya_?"

"Ap-"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Potong Angelina, Lee, Ron, Hermione, dan Harry dengan keras. "Kau tak boleh mandi dengan Fred untuk sementara!" Harry, Lee dan Ron bersikeras mendorong George untuk menuju kamar mandi –meski George sedikit memberontak.

"Kenapa- _nya_?!"

"Bersih diri dulu, oke? Nanti aku akan meminta peri rumah di dapur membuatkan susu hangat untukmu~!" Bujuk Hermione penuh kelembutan, layaknya dia berbicara pada kucing peliharaannya, tapi dengan tatapan sangar.

George jadi tak berani membantah, memilih menurut.

Percy menatap Fred yang sedikit pucat tersebut, "Aku akan menulis surat pada Mum tentang ini," ujarnya tajam, "dan kalian, jangan lupa untuk menuju Aula Utama sebentar lagi!" Percy meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakan itu bersama Oliver.

"Yang penting, bagaimana dengan reaksi George bila dia sadar," gumam Harry, satu-persatu orang mulai membubarkan diri, meninggalkan Harry, Ron, Fred, dan Hermione sendiri.

Ron mengangguk setuju, "Sepertinya dia akan kaget dan berteriak."

" _WHA_ –APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU- _NYAAAA_?!"

"Tepat seperti dugaanmu, Ron," tanggap Hermione menepuk tangannya tak niat.

"Mati aku." Dan Fred hanya meratapi nasibnya.

 **=o^o=**

Selama sarapan, George selalu memakai tudung jubahnya dan selalu melihat Fred setajam mata Crookshanks mengawasi Scabbers, itu membuat Fred selalu salah tingkah. Tapi untungnya, banyak asrama lain yang mengabaikan kenapa George tidak menurunkan tudungnya sejak pagi.

"Anu, George," panggil Fred was-was, bisa saja George juga memiliki cakar untuk mencakar wajahnya!

" _What_?" George menyahut berat, Fred menelan ludahnya sendiri, aura George terlihat mengerikan.

Fred berdehem, "Kenapa.. kau tak buka saja kepala jubahmu?"

"Dan membuat semua orang menertawakanku- _nya_? Tak mau- _nya_!"

Fred sontak menahan tawanya, George sangatlah lucu dengan imbuhan ' _-nya_ ' di belakang kalimat George sendiri.

"Lihat! Kau menertawakanku- _nya_!"

" _I didn't_!"

"Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar!" Ron buru-buru melerai kedua Kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah akan melakukan adu mantra, dia menggeleng pasrah.

Hermione ikut menambahkan, "Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi ke kelas kalian sebentar lagi," ujar gadis tersebut, Harry mengangguk di sebelahnya.

Fred dan George mendengus bersamaan, mereka mulai beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas Sejarah Sihir. Fred tanpa sadar, menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya posesif, agar tak menghilang ketika mereka melewati murid-murid Hogwarts yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. George mengeratkan pegangan mereka, mendempetkan dirinya dengan tubuh kakak kembarnya, merasa hangat bersama Fred, hangat dan nyaman. Keduanya berjalan dengan keadaan mulut terkunci, baik Fred maupun George tak memulai percakapan mereka yang biasanya terlalu antusias.

Selama pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, sang kembar Weasley lebih banyak diam, membuat semua merasa aneh. Apalagi George yang menutupi kepalanya sedari tadi, dan Fred yang melirik diam-diam George.

 _George terlihat imut_ , pikirnya ketika bibir George mengerucut lucu sebab tak menggapai penjelasan dari Professor mereka.

"Kau tak paham?" bisik Fred menekan pipi George dengan jari telunjuknya.

George nampak menekuk kedua telinga kucingnya, memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan kiri sambil menggerutu pelan. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti- _nya_ ," gumamnya pasrah, menguap lebar. "Aku lebih suka tidur- _nya_!"

Fred terkekeh pelan, "Tidur saja, toh Professor Binns tak akan memedulikannya," balasnya tersenyum kecil, menepuk kepala George.

"Sampai kapan ini akan terjadi, Fred- _nya_?" tanya George menoleh ke arah Fred yang menahan tawanya sekali lagi, "jangan tertawa- _nya_!" Telinga kucingnya sedikit menegak.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Fred nyengir, "aku tak tahu sampai kapan, jadi bersabarlah."

George menggembungkan salah satu pipinya, sedikit kesal. "Aku tak suka ini- _nya_! Kata _'-nya'_ selalu keluar begitu saja tanpa aku mau- _nya_! Lihat- _nya_! Ini semua gara-gara dirimu- _nya_!"

"Oke, oke, ini salahku!" Fred mendesah sebentar, "aku benar-benar tak tahu, Georgie. Tapi kata _'-nya'_ yang kau ucapkan itu terlihat manis padamu sekarang," lanjutnya tambah nyengir lebar saat wajah George merona tipis mendengarnya.

George memukul bahu Fred, "Jangan menggombal- _nya_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Georgie- _nya_."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu- _nya_!" George kemudian kini menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan buku tebal di depannya, melirik Fred dengan kesal berulang kali –mengabaikan tawaan tertahan Fred.

Fred sekarang sering melemparkan ledekan-ledekan padanya, membuat George kesal setengah mati, dia menarik tudung jubahnya yang lebar untuk menutupi wajahnya sekalian, dan Fred akan tertawa melihatnya. Ekornya bergerak gelisah setiap Fred mengejeknya, telinga kucingnya juga menegak sempurna terkadang.

Kembarannya melakukan hal itu sepanjang kelas Sejarah Sihir, hingga mereka sampai makan siang pun tetap sama saja.

"Berhenti mengejekku!" Rengek George berusaha menahan kata _'-nya'_ untuk keluar dari pita suaranya, menarik-narik ujung lengan jubah Fred, mendesis kesal.

Fred terbahak, "H-habisnya, kau begitu menggemaskan!" Napasnya tersengal karena terlalu banyak tertawa saat makan siang.

"Uhh!" George mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Tawaan Fred terhenti, dia menyodorkan segelas susu pada George sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Kau memang sangat lucu, dan kau tahu aku tak tahan dengan kucing George!"

"Setidaknya bilang padaku tentang pil itu dan bilang kalau kau mau mencobanya padaku- _nya_! Lagian, kenapa harus kucing sih- _nya_?!" Meskipun George menggerutu, dia tetap menerima gelas susu tersebut dari Fred, dan meminumnya kesal.

Harry mendadak nyeletuk dari belakang George, Ron dan Hermione ada di sampingnya –seperti mengapit Harry. "Mungkin pil itu tahu bahwa Fred suka dengan kucing, jadi dia merubah George hampir seperti kucing."

"Dan, lihat, jadwal pelajaran Transfigurasi kita sama, kita bisa berangkat ke kelas Professor McGonagall bersama-sama!" Seru Hermione riang.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan beberapa jawaban bila Professor McGonagall bertanya kenapa dirimu terus-menerus memasang kepala jubahmu," cibir Ron melirik George yang malah lahap meminum susunya.

George berhenti dari kegiatannya sebentar, menatap ke arah Ron malas, "Aku akan menunjuk Fred agar dia yang menjawab- _nya_ ," balasnya santai.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan lupa Fred- _nya_ ," ujar George kalem sambil menggoyangkan satu jarinya, "kau yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini- _nya_."

Harry nyengir melihat ekspresi pasrah Fred bersama Ron, sedangkan Hermione sibuk memakan _sandwich_ nya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang agar tak terlambat," ujar Fred dengan santai berdiri, lalu menarik George paksa yang ogah-ogahan mengikutinya untuk berdiri. "Ayolah, George, masih kau bisa berjalankan?"

George memeletkan lidahnya pada Fred, "Gendong aku- _nya_!"

Fred tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan George, dia menggendong George di punggungnya, lalu berjalan dengan berat di hati dan di badan (sebenarnya George tak terlalu berat juga). Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tersenyum geli melihat sirat kepuasan di iris safir George yang bulat dan keputus-asaan Fred yang sangat kentara.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas Transfigurasi, dan banyak anak yang melihat aneh pada sang kembar tersebut –mereka mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Kelas dimulai lima belas menit kemudian, Fred dan George tetap duduk bersebelahan seperti biasa. Lalu setelah itu McGonagall datang dan perhatian pertamanya saat menghadap semua muridnya adalah pada sang kembar.

"Mr Weasley," panggil McGonagall malah mengundang perhatian dari ketiga Weasley.

" _Yes_ , Professor?" sahut Fred, George, dan Ron bersamaan, McGonagall salah tingkah sebentar.

"Maksudku, Mr Fred Weasley."

Fred mengacungkan tangannya, "Ya, Professor? Kami masih belum mengacau, loh!"

"Maaf, maksudku lagi, Mr George Weasley."

George menelan ludahnya gugup, dan mengangkat tangannya sebentar. "A-ada apa, Professor- _ny_ -McGonagall?" George harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata sakralnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memakai tudungmu? Sebaiknya kau lepas," ujar McGonagall langsung.

Ekor George kembali bergerak gelisah, telinga kucingnya yang tersembunyi menekuk ke belakang. "B-bolehkah aku–eh– seperti ini dulu, Professor?" tanyanya masih menahan kata sakral tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa begitu?"

Mata George melihat kemana-mana ketika Kepala Asramanya menatapnya lekat. Kasihan melihat salah satu siswanya terlihat panik serta cemas bersamaan, McGonagall menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kau tak apa seperti ini sampai kelas selesai."

George berbinar senang, "Terima kasih, Professor- _nya_!" Tapi kemudian dia mengumpat kecil ketika sadar bahwa telah kelepasan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" McGonagall berbalik, beberapa menahan tawanya sebab tahu permasalahan yang menimpa George.

"Terima kasih, Professor! A-ahaha," tawanya kaku.

McGonagall menyipitkan matanya sebentar, curiga, hanya untuk sesaat karena kemudian wanita itu mulai memulai pelajarannya.

Dan seperti Sejarah Sihir, Fred tetap menyuarakan ledekannya dengan suara bervolume rendah, membuat George selalu emosi sendiri. Untung dia bisa menahannya dengan menggigit lengan bajunya gemas, sedikit menggeram juga. Serta, George juga mengeluarkan ekornya yang sudah terlindungi di balik celananya selama seharian, merasa lega karena ekornya sedikit mengibas dengan pelan. Fred suka menekan-nekan pipinya dengan jarinya, alasannya selalu gemas melihat George. Baiklah, George memang tahu bahwa Fred sangat menyukai kucing, bahkan kucing Hermione pun dia elus-elus –padahal Ron saja sering dicakarnya.

"Hey, Georgie," panggil Fred pelan, mengambil kesempatan saat McGonagall tidak melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hm?" sahut George singkat, sedang mencatat tulisan-tulisan yang menurutnya bermanfaat di papan tulis hitam.

Fred membetulkan posisi duduknya terlebih dahulu, "Kau besok mau ke Hogsmeade?"

"Tak tahu- _nya_."

"Apa kalau aku menarik ekormu, kau akan merasa sakit?"

"Ap-"

Sudah terlambat, Fred keburu menarik ekornya sedikit keras, membuat George memekik keras.

" _NYAA!_ ITU SAKIT- _NYA_! JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI- _NYA_!" Jeritnya membuat semua perhatian kini mengarah padanya, termasuk McGonagall.

"Ada apa di sana, Mr Weasleys?" tanya McGonagall.

"T-tidak apa, Professor! Aku hanya menginjak kaki George tadi!" Jawab Fred cepat.

George menegang, kedua telinga kucingnya menegak lurus, ekornya serasa kaku. "Kau menarik ekorku- _nya_! Jangan berkata seperti itu- _nya_!"

McGonagall berjalan ke meja Fred dan George yang bisa mendengar Ron mengatakan 'semoga berhasil!' pada mereka tanpa dosa sama sekali. "Jujur saja kalian berdua sangat aneh daritadi, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," perintah McGonagall melihat tajam keduanya.

Fred menggeleng pasrah, "Tidak apa, sungguh Prof-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan apapun, Mr Weasley." Dua-duanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mau menjawab. "Singkap tudung jubahmu, Mr Weasley," perintah McGonagall lagi.

Semuanya menahan napas, tangan George secara perlahan (dan ragu) meraih tudungnya, lalu membukanya dengan wajah merona. McGonagall terlihat sangat kaget melihat dua telinga kucing yang tertekuk ke belakang dan ekor yang bergerak tanpa terkendali.

"Fred yang harus menjelaskan- _nya_!"

" _Why me_?!"

"Karena kau yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seperti ini- _nya_! Dasar kejam- _nya_!"

Seluruh kelas tertawa, suara George makin cempreng ketika berteriak pada Fred –padahal suara Fred dengan George sama. Fred tersenyum gugup bersama George saat McGonagall melihat dengan (sangat) teliti telinga dan ekornya, bahkan memegangnya –membuat George merasa geli ketika tangan McGonagall menyentuhnya. Lalu tiba-tiba McGonagall menarik telinga kucingnya yang kiri ke atas, George memekik lagi, kali ini pemuda itu menepis tangan McGonagall karena refleknya.

"Ma-maaf Professor- _nya_! J-jangan melakukan itu lagi- _nya_!" Rengek George dengan wajah yang memerah, menggenggam tangan Fred kuat sekali.

Fred meringis sebentar, dia serta Golden Trio kemudian melirik reaksi McGonagall, dan dia sedikit terkejut, McGonagall berusaha menahan tawanya!

McGonagall berdehem sebentar saat Fred, Ron, Hermione, dan Harry menyadari bahwa dirinya akan tertawa. "Ehem, baiklah anak-anak, kelas dibubarkan lebih awal," ujarnya keras, membuat semuanya bersorak girang. "Tapi, Mr Weasleys –tiga-tiganya, Mr Potter dan Miss Granger akan menetap di sini." Yang dipanggil meneguk ludah gugup, yang lain satu-persatu membubarkan diri dari kelas Transfigurasi.

Ketika kelas kini sepi, hanya ada mereka berenam, McGonagall mulai berbicara lagi. "Jadi, bagaiman-"

Perkataan McGonagall terpotong ketika seseorang membuka pintu kelas, keenamnya melongok untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Dan ternyata itu adalah guru PTIH mereka, Remus Lupin.

"Ada apa, Professor Lupin?" tanya McGonagall menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Remus menatap mereka bingung sebentar, "Aku mencari Harry, Neville bilang bahwa dia masih ada di kelas Transfigurasi, kenapa Professor McGonagall? Kau akan mendetensi kelima anak ini?" tanya Remus.

George bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Fred, telinga kucingnya menekuk lagi ke belakang, Fred tertawa gugup, Ron mendesah malas, Hermione menahan tawanya lagi bersama Harry –sedikit pasrah juga.

"A-ah, tidak, aku tak akan mendetensi mereka, hanya saja.." McGonagall melirik ke arah anak asramanya tersebut was-was.

"Kenapa? Dan mengapa kau bersembunyi di belakang Fred, George?" Fred nyengir kikuk, dia menyingkir jauh-jauh dari George yang sedikit protes, pergi ke sisi Harry.

"F-Fred- _nya_!"

"George..?" Remus terdiam sebentar melihat penampilan adik kembar Fred sekarang, seolah tak percaya. "Telinga dan ekor itu? Kau tidak sedang mencoba jadi animaguskan?"

George menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tentu tidak- _nya_!" Balas George, "ini semua salah Fred- _nya_!" Tambahnya kemudian menunjuk Fred, sekarang telinganya tertekuk ke depan, bibirnya mengerucut lagi.

"Makanya itu, aku mau bertanya padanya kenapa Mr Weasley bisa menjadi seperti ini, Professor Lupin."

Remus mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Nah, Fred, kau dengar apa yang diucapkan Professor McGonagall."

"Eh, itu, uhm," Fred benar-benar bingung mau menjelaskan darimana!

"Biar aku saja," ujar Hermione memutar matanya bosan, "jadi kemarin Fred membuat pil aneh di pojokan ruang rekreasi, dia mau mencobanya pada kami dan kami pastinya menolak. Jadi, dia mencampurkannya di jus labu milik George agar George meminumnya tanpa tahu bahwa itu sudah tercampur sesuatu, keesokannya George menjadi seperti ini sebab pil buatan Fred. Ada ekor dan telinga kucing, Fred memang telah menjelaskan bahwa pil itu bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang menjadi sesuatu yang aneh, dan tak kusangka itu malah merubah George jadi setengah kucing gini, apalagi dengan kata '- _nya'_ yang selalu diucapkan di akhir kalimatnya," jelas Hermione sangat terperinci sambil sedikit menjahili George di akhir penjelasannya.

"Itu lucu sebenarnya," tanggap Harry tertawa kecil.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali bagiku- _nya_!"

" _Nya_!" Goda Ron dan Hermione bersamaan menirukan akhir kalimat George.

George menggembungkan salah satu pipinya cemberut, "Jangan menjahiliku- _nya_!" Rengeknya (lagi).

"Baiklah-baiklah, Georgie- _nya_."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu- _nya_!"

"Lalu apa? _Cutie cat who say-_ nya?" George menggeram pada Fred yang tertawa, "kucing manis jangan menggeram," goda Fred menarik pipi George gemas.

George mendesis.

"Sekarang bagaimana ini? Apa kau tahu caranya agar dia bisa berubah menjadi normal lagi?" tanya McGonagall pada Remus yang kini malah menepuk-nepuk kepala George.

"Kurasa kita hanya duduk diam saja, ini pasti akan selesai dalam beberapa jam atau mungkin besok," jawab Remus, "lagipula George makin menggemaskan. Bukan begitu, George?"

"Aku tak menggemaskan- _nya_!" Bantah George menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan ekornya mengibas sembarangan.

' _Kau sangat menggemaskan,'_ pikir semuanya serentak.

"Meski begitu, sebaiknya kalian tetap latihan Quidditch sebentar lagi, oke?" ujar McGonagall.

" _Yes_ , Professor!"

Kelima remaja tersebut lebih memilih menuruti perkataan Kepala Asrama mereka, pergi ke lapangan Quidditch setelah Harry, Fred, dan George mengganti seragam mereka menjadi seragam Quiddtich. Hermione dan Ron menyaksikan latihan, di mana Oliver serta yang lain ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di sana. George lebih memilih ekornya dikeluarkan saja, dan kedua telinga kucingnya sudah tidak terlindungi oleh tudung jubahnya.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka memulai latihan, Harry sekarang mencoba menangkap _golden snitch_ yang berkeliaran di sekitar Alicia yang baru saja melempar _quaffle_ pada Angelina lalu ke Katie, bola _bludger_ hanya dilepaskan satu oleh Oliver dan Fred baru saja memukulnya, George berjaga di sekitar gawang untuk mengawasi _bludger_ yang berdesing di sekitar, sedangkan Oliver sendiri menangkap dan melempar balik _quaffle_ yang diarahkan oleh ketiga gadis itu.

George merasa dia bisa menjadi lebih sensitif dan peka terhadap suara _bludger_ , hingga dia bisa memukul _bludger_ dengan cepat. Sebuah _bludger_ kembali terdengar, dia melihat sekitarannya dengan was-was, dan nampaklah sebuah _bludger_ yang menuju ke arah Oliver.

George sontak berseru, "Oliver- _nya_! Awas!"

Oliver menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh salah satu anggota, dia tidak melihat satu _bludger_ yang mengarahnya, tapi dia merasakan benturan keras.

"Whoa, hampir saja," ujar Fred yang ternyata mendorongnya, desingan _bludger_ sempat terdengar. "Kenapa kau tak segera menghindar?!"

"Maaf, maaf, hanya saja adikmu.." Oliver mengerling ke arah George.

Fred tersenyum geli, " _Nya_ ," balasnya memutar matanya sebelum kembali ke posisi semula.

 _Golden snitch_ kemudian berkeliaran di dekat gawang, Harry mencoba menangkapnya –sedikit bertabrakan dengan Oliver yang mencoba menangkap _quaffle_ yang dilempar Katie, apalagi dengan George yang akan memukul _bludger_.

Dan suatu insiden pun terjadi.

Bola kecil keemasan tersebut berada tepat di belakang Oliver yang ancang-ancang menangkap _quaffle_ dari Alicia, George berada jarak 5-6 meter membelakangi Oliver. Harry hampir berhasil menangkap _snitch_ bila saja satu _bludger_ yang telah dipukul Fred tidak bergerak menuju ke arahnya dan Fred mengejarnya –hingga Fred memutuskan mendorong tubuh Harry untuk melindungi Harry dari _bludger_ , Harry yang kaget karena tindakan Fred terdorong ke depan, membuatnya menubruk tubuh Oliver yang persis berada di depannya. Oliver gagal menangkap _quaffle_ itu, dia ikut terdorong sebab Harry, membuatnya hampir menubruk tubuh George –tapi tangannya, malah memegang erat sesuatu yang panjang dan berbulu lembut agar tak terjatuh dari sapu.

Dia baru saja meremas erat ekor George!

Semuanya terdiam melihat itu, bahkan Ron dan Hermione ikut bisu meski hanya menyaksikan, wajah Oliver pucat ketika George menoleh padanya secara perlahan. Setiap ujung matanya ada air mata, telinganya tertekuk ke belakang.

"JANGAN MENARIK EKORKU- _NYAAA_!"

Mari berdoa agar nanti malam tidak akan timbul bekas cakaran di wajah Oliver.

 **=o^o=**

Semenjak kejadian itu, _mood_ George langsung jatuh dan menjadi buruk, yang lain tertawa melihat Oliver yang kesusahan meminta maaf padanya, meski pada akhirnya dia memaafkan Oliver. Tapi, _mood_ nya tetap buruk! Dia tadi mau saja mencakar wajah kapten Quiddtich mereka, bila saja dia tak terjatuh dari sapunya karena gerakan reflek yang sangat berlebihan –baginya ekor yang ditarik itu rasanya sakit, untung reflek Fred cepat hingga dia bisa menangkap tubuhnya dengan melajukan kecepatan sapunya menjadi semaksimal mungkin.

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, membuat George berjengit kaget.

"Sudah baikan?"

Itu Fred, yang menempelkan satu bongkah es batu ke pipinya, sambil nyengir lebar, dia duduk di samping George yang sendirian di depan perapian. George mengambil bongkahan es batu itu dan menggigitnya keras, lalu memakannya, kebiasaannya bila sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lebih baik setelah memakan ini- _nya_ ," balas George mendengus, geraman sedikit terdengar ketika tangan Fred mengacak surai merahnya gemas.

Fred terkekeh pelan, "Lucu banget ih," ujar Fred riang memeluk George erat.

" _Nyaaaa_! Lepaskaaann!" Protes George tidak didengar oleh Fred, lalu George memilih pasrah saja.

Dia memandang sekeliling ruangan rekreasi dengan bosan, Ron, Harry, dan Hermione sedang duduk bertiga di dekat perapian, Lee dan Angelina berbincang kecil di seberang ruangan bersama Katie, dan yang lain hanya ribut tanpa sebab –seperti menggosipi para pengajar di Hogwarts. Mereka berdua pula duduk di pojok ruangan yang sepi, jauh dari keramaian.

"Hey, George," panggil Fred yang kini memeluk George dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di kepala George.

"Hm?" sahut George yang sibuk memainkan ekornya sendiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada kakak kembarnya.

"Aku penasaran-"

"Penasarannya jangan yang aneh-aneh, Fred- _nya_."

Fred tergelak sebentar, "Tidak aneh kok," balasnya tersenyum kecil, "aku hanya pernah mendengar mitos."

"Mitos? Mitos apa- _nya_?"

Seringai aneh tercipta di wajah Fred, "Kata orang-orang, bila kita menarik telinga hewan ke belakang, seperti kucing, hasrat nafsu mereka akan naik. Benarkah begitu?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau maks-"

Lagi-lagi terlambat, Fred sudah menarik telinga kucingnya ke arah belakang. Tadi George tersentak kaget, kini dia merasakan hawa tubuhnya begitu panas, dan dia bergerak gelisah di pangkuan Fred. Dan Fred, dia sepertinya sudah menduga hal ini, dia mempererat pelukannya agar George tak kabur, tangannya menyusup di balik baju milik adiknya.

"F-Fred," panggil George pelan, wajahnya semerah dengan rambutnya sekarang, ketika jari jemari Fred menyusuri garis perutnya yang rata dengan perlahan, menimbulkan sensasi geli dan panas secara bersamaan.

" _Yes,_ Georgie?" Fred membisikinya tepat di telinganya, mengecup berkali-kali tengkuk George yang terekspos jelas di matanya.

George menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan aneh yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, ketika Fred menggigit kecil di area perpotongan bahunya, lalu menjilatnya.

"U-uh, _n-nya~n_."

Fred tampak menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya. "Apa yang kau katakan, _Cutie_? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya," bisiknya keras tapi lembut, kemudian pekikan tertahan terdengar ketika gigitan keras kembali melayang di lehernya, membuat Fred langsung membekap mulut George. "Kau tak mau kita sampai ketahuan oleh mereka kan?"

Fred menghisap bekas gigitannya tadi, yang kini telah membentuk bercak kemerahan sempurna. George tak bisa menahan lenguhan yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, lalu dia terkejut ketika tubuhnya mendadak sudah berhadapan dengan Fred yang menyeringai lebar.

Wajah George merona hebat, telinga kucingnya menunduk ke belakang, membuat Fred tersenyum geli. Tapi untuk sesaat, karena setelah itu Fred meraup habis bibir mungil George, menggigit bibir bawah George untuk meminta aksen masuk.

"F-Fre-"

Fred tak mengijinkan George berbicara, dia menekan kepala adiknya lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka –dan yang membuat dia senang, George membalas ciumannya! George mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Fred, dia sudah tak peduli apa-apa lagi, dia ikut menekan kepala Fred.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berciuman, Fred merasa makin lama George makin agresif. Merasa pasokan oksigen mereka akan habis, Fred menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan mendorong George pelan darinya.

"Whoa, whoa, kau tak perlu sampai bersemangat begitu, Georgie, ingat kalau kita juga butuh bernapas," canda Fred nyengir lebar pada George yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ha-habisnya sih, kau duluan yang memulai- _nya_!" Balas George lebih memilih menyamankan posisi duduknya di pangkuan Fred, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Fred yang dia anggap hangat (?). "Lagipula, i-itukan _first kiss_ milikku- _nya_ ," lanjutnya pelan.

" _First kiss_ ku juga," ujar Fred menepuk-nepuk kepala George lembut.

"Dan kalian sangat asyik melakukannya sampai tak sadar hampir semua orang telah mimisan melihat kalian berciuman seperti itu."

Kedua pemuda itu melihat ke Ron yang mencibir dengan wajah memerah juga melihat kakak kembarnya sedang berciuman ganas, lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke belakang Ron, dan yah, seperti yang Ron bilang. Mayoritas orang-orang tersisa di ruang rekreasi memandangi mereka sambil menutup hidung mereka sendiri agar cairan kental merah pekat itu tidak mengalir deras.

 _Well_ , bahkan Hermione termasuk dalam kelompok itu.

"Habisnya, George imut~!"

"Sudah ratusan kali dirimu mengatakan hal itu- _nya_."

"Makanya aku tak tahan."

"Cobalah bertahan- _nya_."

"Kalau ini orang lain, pasti aku bisa, tapi ini kau yang darisananya sudah imut!"

"Wajah kita sama- _nya_."

"Perbedaannya kau lebih manis dariku."

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah, Georgie."

Tanpa persiapan apapun, George kembali membeku ketika Fred sekali lagi membungkamnya dengan ciuman manis. Keadaan Ron sudah sama seperti George, wajahnya semerah rambutnya, lalu memilih pergi untuk tidak mengusik privasi kedua kakaknya.

"Kau sekarang mau tidur, George?" tanya Fred setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan George menguap lebar, sekarang memang sudah larut –hampir semuanya juga telah kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Mau, tapi di sini saja," jawab George pelan, kembali menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Fred, lalu mendengkur halus.

Dia sudah tertidur lelap.

"Khas kucing, huh?" gumam Fred yang pasrah dijadikan kasur oleh George, kemudian mengangkat tubuh George dengan hati-hati menuju kamar mereka dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Teman sekamar mereka masih tidak ada –mungkin sedang keluyuran.

Melihat George terlelap begitu, membuat Fred tersenyum geli dan merasa mengantuk, daripada dia ke ranjangnya sendiri, mending dia tidur bersama kembarannya untuk malam ini.

"Tak terlalu buruk," gumamnya lagi, menguap lalu perlahan tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk George.

 **=o^o=**

Esok pagi, sekitar jam 6, George terbangun terlebih dahulu. Dia merasakan berat di sisi kiri tubuhnya, dan merasakan napas hangat seseorang di lehernya. George mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi, tidak beranjak dari posisinya sekarang.

Ah..

Benar juga.

Kemarin ada insiden yang membuat hampir penghuni asrama Gryffindor heboh, telinga dan ekor kucing mendadak ada di badannya gara-gara Fred.

Fred..

George berhenti bernapas ketika mendadak mengingat yang mereka berdua lakukan semalam.

Ciuman dan 'penandaan' yang dilakukan Fred padanya..

GEORGE SAMA SEKALI TAK MENYANGKANYA! Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak kembarnya melakukan hal itu padanya! Menggigit lehernya sana-sini dan mencium habis bibirnya dengan sesuka hati! Memikirkannya saja membuat George gugup setengah mati, apalagi berhadapan dengan sang pelaku!

' _Tenangkan dirimu, George, dan anggap yang kemarin bukanlah hal yang sangat penting,'_ batin George berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Lalu George baru tersadar, bahwa ada sebuah tangan dari arah belakang yang memeluknya posesif, dengkuran kecil juga dia dengar akhirnya, setelah berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk sejenak.

Dan George merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, dia menyingkirkan secara hati-hati tangan entah-milik-siapa itu, lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan posisi duduk. Mengambil napas sebentar untuk menyiapkan mentalnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah sampingnya dengan perlahan, dan wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

FRED TIDUR DI SAMPINGNYA!

"U-uh, Georgie?"

Fred terbangun, pikir George masih ngeri.

"Georgie, kau sudah bangun?" Fred mengucek mata kirinya malas, ikut memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk seperti George, bedanya dia bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. "Sejak kapan kau terbangun?" tanya Fred kini menguap, dan menarik tangan George agar George bisa dipeluknya. "Begini kan lebih enak.." Fred memeluk George seakan kembarannya adalah guling, tak mau melepaskannya.

Alihi-alih menjawab, George justru kembali menyamankan posisinya di tubuh Fred, terdiam dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Georgie?"

Dia tetap masih fokus dengan lamunannya, sebelum Fred mendadak mencium bibirnya lagi karena kesal tak kunjung ditanggapi.

George menatap _horror_ Fred, "AP-"

Ciuman kembali membungkam bibirnya.

"Kau bisa membangunkan yang lain karena teriakan cemprengmu itu." Fred menguap bosan, George menatap nyalang kembarannya.

"Tapi TIDAK HARUS menciumku!" Desis George, rona merah makin merekah di wajahnya.

"Ah, kata _'-nya'_ mu sudah hilang, aku akan rindu mndengarkannya," balas Fred tidak peduli dengan desisan George, menatap sedih bercampur kecewa pada adiknya karena efek pil itu sudah menghilang.

George yang manis dengan telinga dan ekor kucing, serta kata _'nya'_ yang melekat di setiap akhir kalimatnya sudah tidak ada lagi, dia berharap kalau Colin sempat memotret George dalam versi kucingnya itu. Atau-

"Fred, aku TAK MAU lagi meminum pil itu lagi! Kau dengar?! TIDAK AKAN!"

"Kau membaca pikiranku, George?"

"Tidak, kenap–oh." George menatap Fred nyalang untuk sekian kalinya, menggumamkan ribuan sumpah serapah pada Fred yang dengan wajah tak berdosanya malah nyengir.

"Habisnya, kau imut~!"

"Ish, sejak kapan kau jadi _brocon_?"

"Sejak kita telah ditakdirkan menjadi kembar."

Fred tersenyum sendiri, George merinding.

"Intinya, aku mencintaimu," bisik Fred menyeringai lebar, menarik kerah baju George hingga George yang tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya jatuh menindih badan Fred.

George gelagapan, "A-ah, F-Fred aku-"

Ucapannya lagi-lagi terpotong dengan ciuman manis yang Fred berikan padanya, ciuman lembut yang tak bisa dia tolak sama sekali, ciuman yang tadi pelan makin lama makin memanas.

"Kh-Fredie!" George mengambil sebuah bantal dan memukul kepala Fred dengan bantal itu keras-keras, ketika tangan Fred secara nakal menyelinap ke dalam bajunya lagu.

Dan usaha itu–berhasil.

Fred mengaduh sambil tertawa, "Maaf, maaf! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri!"

George cemberut, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Fred. "Kau menyebalkan."

" _I know_."

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"

" _I know it._ "

"Sampai-sampai aku harus jatuh cinta padamu!"

" _I kno–wait what_?"

George menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, Fred masih terlihat heran dengan perkataan George sebelumnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu balik?"

Kata-kata George tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Fred dapat mengerti artinya –terbukti dia mendadak tersenyum lebar. Fred memeluk George dengan erat, bercampur gemas pada adiknya, mengacak surai merah George.

"Aku senang, kalau begitu."

"Uh," George merasa wajahnya makin memanas, ketika Fred menangkup pipinya lembut, dan membawanya kembali dalam ciuman.

Hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja, tidak begitu memaksa seperti sebelumnya. Dan hening kemudian berkuasa di antara mereka berdua, Fred sibuk membenamkan mukanya di perpotongan bahu George, sedangkan George sendiri sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Fred," panggil George memutuskan untuk memulai suara, baru menyadari bahwa kamar mereka kini kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana –padahal tadi ada beberapa orang.

Fred menggumam tak jelas menanggapi panggilan George. "Hm?"

"Kau masih ingat bagaimana caramu membat pil itu?"

"Hah? Tentu, kenapa?"

"Yah, menurutku, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya lagi? Kita bisa mencobanya pada Ron atau Harry, kau juga bisa! Aku ingin melihatmu dengan telinga binatang!" George berujar dengan semangat, Fred tersenyum kecil.

"Kau yakin? Bila pada Ron atau Harry, aku tak masalah, tapi kalau padaku? Kau yakin kau bisa 'berjalan' keesokannya?"

George terdiam seketika, mencerna ucapan Fred, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi _horror_.

"Dasar kau mesum!" George kembali memukul Fred dengan bantal yang dia pegang, Fred tertawa keras.

"Kau memfitnahku, aku tak semesum itu," bela Fred pada dirinya sendiri –tapi dia masih tertawa.

"Pembohong," George menatap Fred tajam.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri yang menggodaku, George."

George mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian dia menangkap maksud Fred, yaitu tentang penampilannya. Dengan kerah yang terbuka lebar, wajah semerah rambutnya, dan leher jenjang yang terekspos jelas, siapapun juga tak tahan melihatnya.

"Jangan berani kau melakukannya," ancam George, salah satu tangannya meraba-raba permukaan ranjang guna mencari tongkatnya.

Tidak mendengarkan ancaman George, Fred mengambil tongkatnya dan tongkat George terlebih dahulu yang dia simpan diam-diam tadi malam (seakan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi), lalu melempar kedua tongkat mereka ke lantai.

"Ah, _shit_ ," umpat George mulai kelabakan melihat Fred sudah menatapnya buas, "jangan mendekat, Fred!"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" seringai Fred makin melebar saat George makin gugup.

"Karena aku adikmu!"

"Kupikir meski kita kembar, kau lebih lucu dariku, lebih manis."

"Jangan bercanda!" Protes George, "dan pergi dari atas tubuhku!"

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya adalah tidak?"

"Maka-"

"Kau sangat cerewet."

"Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Sebab itu kau cerewet!"

George merengut lucu, kini pasrah dengan perlakuan Fred.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, George."

"Tentu, aku mau ke Hogsmeade."

"Tapi tidak untuk sekarang," balas Fred geli melihat raut bingung George. "Karena, aku ragu kau bisa berjalan setelah ini," lanjutnya berbisik tepat di telinga George.

"Huh? A-apa yang akan–GYAAA JANGAN SENTUH AKUUUU!"

"Kau tak bisa kabur!"

"MERLIN ATAU SIAPAPUN JAUHKAN AKU DARI SI MESUM SIALAN INI!"

"Jahat sekali, asal kau tahu, setelah kita terbangun, mereka langsung terbangun juga dan pergi untuk sarapan. Hanya ada kita di sini~!"

"O-oh, kau takkan berani!"

"Kenapa harus tidak?"

"Ad-"

"Oke! Berhenti cerewet karena telingaku lelah mendengar teriakanmu!"

"A-AH PERGI SANA! DASAR KAU MESUM!"

"Tak mau~!"

"Sialan kau, Fred.."

Dan adegan berikutnya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End (dengan gajenya)**


End file.
